Parting Ways
by cherrypinky16
Summary: I've dreamt with him for years now, I thought he was only in my dreams, a figment of imagination. Yet, here he is, right in front of me. Interactive story; You control what happens. A bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there everyone, its me Amy. I know I shouldn't start a new story, but I needed too. A lot has happened, I had tumor in my brain, and had to get surgery to remove it. But during the second surgery I went into a coma. I woke up about a week ago. I'm still stuck in the hospital. **

* * *

><p>I've dreamt with him for years now. His face appearing in my dreams. Every encounter having the same feelings emerging from me. Every time he holds me, it feels so <em>right<em>. I feel safe, as if knowing that the mere existence of him makes me feel safe wraps around me like a warm blanket on a cold day.

Who is he?

I can never remember his name, just his face. His angelic face, piercing green eyes, staring back at me.

"_Cammie, your here again," He whispered, raising his hand and cupping my right cheek. _

"_Technically, your the one in my dreams," I couldn't help myself but smile. _

_He chuckled, lowering his hand. It traveled down my neck, goosebumps leaving trace where it once was. His hand was now traveling down my arm, my hand being its destination. _

"_What's your name?" I asked, blushing when he intertwined our fingers together. _

_He just looked at me, silence echoing around us. _

"_I can't tell you that." He mutters, lowering his head. Every time I ask, he always answers saying that he cant tell me. Yet, I still ask why, but this time right before he answers, a bright light shines through him. Darkness starting to surround us, pulling him back with them. _

_Our hands, untwining as we're separated apart. _

"_Cammie!" He yells, before he's gone. _

"No!"

I'm panting, my chest rising up and down frantically. Beads of sweat, rolling down my forehead.

What just happened?

Why did he just disappear?

"Cammie?" I hear someone call my name.

"What the- Bex?" She's standing in the door entry. Suitcases behind her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, jumping out of bed, and towards her.

"Mum decided to let me stay this summer, because her and Dad are going on a mission." She explains, her arms engulfing me in a hug.

"That's great, at least I won't be alone this summer." Boy I didn't know the half of it.

* * *

><p>Bex just told a funny joke, that made me almost up chuck my milkshake.<p>

"...and when he came out, he was naked!" She giggles, her hand slapping down on the table, shaking our food

I was laughing so hard, I started to heave. Clutching my stomach, I almost fall out of the booth. We were currently in Roseville's town square. We decided to go out to eat, at the local diner.

It was then when I heard the diners front door open, the little bell hanging on top ringing.

Two boys were making there way inside.

One of them caught my eye, he had dirty blonde hair.

He looked very familiar, but since he had his face turned towards his friend, I wasn't able to see his face. Though, not a second later, his eyes connected with mine.

They we're green.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is going to be interactive. You the readers will control what happens. Review with your answer. <strong>

**Choose one of the following; **

**a) Cammie can hide, and run out of the diner with Bex. **

**b) Cammie can go up to our green eyed mysterious guy. **

**Or,**

**c)Cammie stays there in the booth, and does none of the above.**

**Reviewing will be a helpful way for me to recover! **

**Also, if you one the contest for a Ally Carter autograph, pm me please. **

**Love,**

**-Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is not beta'd. Any mistakes you find, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right. Not even in my dreams will I own this. **

* * *

><p><em>He looked very familiar, but since he had his face turned towards his friend, I wasn't able to see his face. Though, not a second later, his eyes connected with mine. <em>

_They we're green. _

* * *

><p>How is it possible? He looks exactly like <em>him. <em>

His eyes, there the exact green color.

Faintly, I heard Bex's voice calling out to me. But my gaze just didn't part with his. He stared back, confusion clearly written in them.

* * *

><p>Who is she?<p>

Why does she feel so, _familiar._ Her eyes, brown, like a river of melted chocolate.

Its like I can almost get lost in them. I almost don't want to look away. Maybe, if I talk to her I may get to hear her voice.

"Dude!" What? The instant I heard Grant's voice calling me, it broke my connection with hers.

"What?" I almost bite out angrily. He just looked at me with a confused expression.

"Bro, you okay? You spaced out for a minute there. I called your name like five times, and you didn't answer." He starts to explain, my full attention on him now.

"Yeah," I mumble, my eyes drifting over to her. Her head was now down, her hair covering her face like a curtain. But, one of her ears, was slightly showing. It was red.

Somehow, this amuses me.

* * *

><p>"Cammie, you okay?" Bex asks again. I just simply nod, not daring to look up again.<p>

"What just happened right now?" She questions, clearly noticing my embarrassment.

Slightly looking up, just enough to look at her, I see confusion in her eyes. But though I told myself not to, I glanced behind her to see if _he_ was still there, but only saw that they moved to the back of the restaurant behind us.

"Its a long story," I breathe, not knowing if she's going to believe me or not. Hey, crazier things have happened. Like that one time where Macey had tried out one of Liz's experiments, and only ended up looking like a idiot when the thing shocked her and literally poofed up her hair.

Bex gives me a look clearly stating that I have no other choice but to spill.

"Fine," I grumble, beginning my story from the dreams to the nightmare I had last night.

"You got to be kidding me. Cam, do you know what that means?" She excitedly announces to me.

Giving her a confused look, she starts to explain.

"Cammie, this could mean a lot of things. But the most important, is that, there's a possibility that he can be _your soul mate_." She explains, a seriousness sound in her voice that clearly led me to believe she wasn't kidding.

Soul mate? Do people even still believe in those?

"Bex, I think you finally went bonkers." She just rolls her eyes at me, deciding to ignore that comment.

"Think about it Cam. He's always in your dreams, you feel a connection, and now all of a sudden he's here. In person!You guys have to be soul mates."

"Soul mates! No. Its just a mere coincidence. That's all." I explain, refusing to believe in any of this _nonsense_.

"Fine. Think what you want. But right now. You are going up to him and your going to give him your number."

"WHA-" I almost yell out loud, leaving Bex to cover my mouth with her hand.

"You heard what I said. Either you do it. Or I do." She announces, a gleam in her eye, clearly stating that she will do it.

Damn. "Fine. But you come with me." She just shrugs and gets up.

Slowly getting out of the booth, my heart starts to rapidly beat fast.

_Okay, here I go. Its now or never._ I silently coach myself there.

_Oh god, he's looking at me now. Breathe Morgan, breathe._

"Hi," I whisper. Not making eye contact with him what so ever.

"Hi there," He responds, a small smile forming in his lips.

Finally, getting the courage to look at him, I ask, "I know this is all sudden. And even though we haven't properly met, I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" my heart was pounding faster within each second, "-but if your busy, I totally understand. For all I know you can have a girlfriend. If you do, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you-" Oomph.

"What my friend right here was trying to say, that if you wanted to go with us to the carnival this weekend?" Bex, quickly interfering and ending my suffering , asks them.

_He_ hasn't stopped looking at me. "Sure," he smiles, his gaze never faltering.

Suddenly, everything just calmed down. Or to say, I calmed down.

"Great!" I happily say. Confidence slowly making there way towards me.

"Um here's my number," I say, grabbing a nearby napkin and jotting my number down.

And before he could have said anything, I quickly grabbed Bex, and dragged her out of the diner.

A few blocks away now, Bex gives me a cheeky grin, "So, I'm guessing he liked you."

I sure hope so.

* * *

><p>"Zach! Dude, what the hell just happened?" Grant asks, looking at me.<p>

Couldn't help myself but smile, I say "I think I just fell in love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well you all chose B. I have to thank all of you who reviewed. Thank you all so much. And just to clear things up, no I didn't lie when I said I had a tumor removed. Its true. I'm still in the hospital right now. I'm getting out on Tuesday.**

**Now, here are the options; **

**A) Grant bumps into Bex while she's doing "errands"**

**B) Zach, textes or calls Cammie ASAP- (Choose call or text)**

**C) Cammie, goes out on a walk and bumps into him. **

**Now on how I update. I update whenever I feel inspired to work. Or just feel like updating. Like usually, I write the chapter ten minutes before I post it. Like this one, I wrote it like in twenty minutes, so sorry if there's any mistake. **

**-Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry its short. I'll update faster, to make up to all of you.s**

**Most voted option: C) Cammie, goes out on a walk and bumps into him. **

* * *

><p><em>A few blocks away now, Bex gives me a cheeky grin, "So, I'm guessing he liked you." <em>

_I sure hope so. _

"_Zach! Dude, what the hell just happened?" Grant asks, looking at me. _

_Couldn't help myself but smile, I say "I think I just fell in love." _

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I just did that." I breathe, looking at Bex. My nerves now calming down.<p>

"Well, believe it honey." She pats me on the head like a helpless puppy, chuckling at my expression.

Throwing her hand away, I glare at her.

"Oh shut up." I grumble, sitting down on a park bench. I'm now just noticing that we were currently in a park.

As soon as we left the diner, I walked blindly. Focusing on the events that just took place, I didn't look where I was going. Well, at least I didn't walk straight through traffic or something.

Not that there was really any traffic here in Roseville.

"Cammie," Bex called, sitting down right next to me.

"Hmm?" I look over to her, she was gazing at the sky. Her eyes radiated a small gleam of happiness.

"Do you ever wander how our lives would be if we weren't spies?" She asks with a nimble tone, her gaze never faulting from the sky.

I just take a deep breathe, letting the air flow around us.

"Yes, I do. In fact, all the time." She looks over at me now, a weird look falling on her face.

"I sometimes wonder, where would I be today if things went differently."

"We wouldn't have met." She simply puts it. Its true. I don't know how to survive without them. My friends. Thick and thin, we've been through a lot together.

Sometimes, the thought of _what if_ enters my mind. The how would life be for me, if I was a average joe? The thought now, seems so foreign. Because, the only ounce of normal I know, is when I'm at my grandparents farm for the summer. But not even that is enough.

I don't know how to live a normal life. I have never experienced one.

"I wouldn't change a thing about my life." I finally respond, a smile forming on my lips.

* * *

><p>"Don't take long! Be safe!" Bex yells as I exit our room.<p>

"Yes mother!"

Seriously, she's as bad as my mom. I'm just going for ice cream at the local store. And we live in Roseville. The likely hood of something happening to me, is one in a thousand.

For goodness sake, I'm a spy! I've been trained to kill someone twelve different ways with a rubber band, and make it look like a accident.

I was so deep in my thoughts, that I didn't even realized that I was half way to my destination.

Suddenly, I noticed that my shoe was untied and when I bent down to tie it, I tumbled into a wall.

"Ow." I whined, rubbing my head. Looking up, the wall turned out to be man.

Not just any man.

It was _him. _

"Hi there, Cammie."

"Uhh, hi." I mumble, blood rushing to my cheeks. He looks more gorgeous up close.

His hand extended towards me, shyly I took it. A immediate spark ran through my body.

Our hands together, they felt as if the belonged to one another.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his gaze never leaving mine. I just simply nod my head, looking down at the ground. If I looked at him, I might say something stupid. Its a chance I rather not take.

"Well, um about earlier..." Oh god.

He thinks I'm a crazy stalker. And now he's going to say that he never wants to see me again. Dammit! Why did I listen to Bex? Great. Just great.

"... and I was wondering if your busy right now?" Wait what?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, she bumped into him. I'm sorry. I really want to update, but I'm tired. <strong>

**The faster we get the reviews in, the faster I'll be able to update. **

**Now, option time. **

**A) Cammie runs away, Cammie POV**

**B) Zach helps her up and invites her for a ice cream. Zach POV or Cammie POV**

**C) A certain _someone _also bumps into them.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"... and I was wondering if your busy right now?" Wait what?_

* * *

><p>He's still holding my hand. It's been approximately 2 minutes, 29.3893 seconds and yet he's still holding it. He's looking down at me and he is <em>still<em> holding my hand.

"Ah can you help me up please?" I say after a few awkward seconds, my cheeks reddening.

He jumps a bit, snapping out of his trance. _Why was he staring at me?_

It could have been the sun, but I swear I could have seen a tingle of redness on his cheeks.

"Oh right, sorry," He mutters, helping me up. I get up and brushed off some of the dirt of my jeans.

"Like I said, are you busy right now?" He says, looking more confident now, a small smirk forming on his lips.

My eyes widen, not knowing what to say. _Go with him, you know you want to hang out with this hunkalicious man._

Oh conscious, now is not the time.

Taking a deep breathe I say "Well I was actually going to get ice cream, you wanna come with me?"

He genuinely smiles, and nods.

* * *

><p>We sit down to eat our ice cream, when it hits me. How does he know my name? I don't even know his!<p>

"Your friend slipped my friend her number, that's how I found out your name" What?

"You voiced your thoughts," He explains, looking at my baffled expression. Oh. I look down, embarrassed.

"I'm Zach, nice to meet you." Holding out one hand in front of me, his ice cream in the other. I gently shake his hand, less embarrassed now.

"I'm Cammie, but I guess you already knew that." I say, slightly laughing while eating some of my ice cream.

Suddenly, he reaches out to me, and wipes ice cream from the corner of my mouth.

"You're cute."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hello there! It's been what, 2 or three years since I've updated anything? Gosh, I totally forgot about this, and now I'm in college! So much has happened, but I hope to finish at least THIS story c: This one was my favorite, so here we go again guys! Hopefully no one has forgotten about me. Eep!**

**I lost all the previous chapters I had written for this story, so I'm making it up as I go now! I'll try and update when I can, since I'm in college now, it might be a toughy but I'll try! **

**-Ames**

**Option time! **

**A) Cammie runs away, (again I know )**

**or **

**B) Zach asks her out on a real date. They kiss (maybe)**


End file.
